degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor-Jenna Relationship
The friendship between Connor DeLaurier and Jenna Middleton occurred sometime in Season 10 because Jenna was dating Connor's good friend K.C. Guthrie. They developed into a relationship in the Season 12 episode,' Ray of Light (1)'. They are commonly known as Jonnor (J'enna/C'onnor) or Jennor (Je'nna/Co'nnor). Friendship History Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, they are both seen in a group with KC and Clare at the beach bash. Season 10 In''' Breakaway (2), Jenna is discussing Clare's "fake boobs" rumor with Connor, K.C.,Wesley, and Dave. Season 11 In '''In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Connor and Jenna are shown talking with K.C. and Alli until Clare comes up and asks them for help to write an article for the holiday issue of the Degrassi Daily. Connor and Jenna remain silent and decline, however they eventually decide to help Clare. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Jenna finds it harsh when Clare decided not to talk to Eli after they broke up, which makes Connor question why they broke up. Later, they enjoy pizza after finishing the article. Season 12 In Rusty Cage (2), Jenna overhears Connor and K.C. talking about K.C.'s father, Kevin, getting out of jail early. When K.C. leaves Degrassi, Jenna and Connor, along with Alli, Clare and Bianca share a group hug with K.C. before he departs. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Jenna, Mo, Fiona, Connor, Marisol, and Becky, Alli, and Dallas are sitting in a room, discussing Campbell Saunders' suicide. Jenna and Connor sit next to one another. Connor expresses his disappointment with Degrassi's Spirit Week activities being cancelled, and insists that they should continue in spite of Cam's death. Jenna agrees with him. Relationship History Season 12 In Ray of Light (1), Jenna runs to help Connor after he drops some stuff in the hallway and kisses him on the cheek in front of Luke Baker. Connor later appears at Jenna's locker and gives her flowers and chocolates and asks her out, not taking no for an answer. Jenna accepts, although she is reluctant at first, and he walks away happy. He later approaches her and Alli in the hallway and gives her an orange space suit for their date later on. Jenna is confused and asks where they are going, and Connor responds happily, "Space." Later, they enter a room and Connor makes it look like they're in a space station, and Jenna is amazed. Connor thinks Jenna wants to kiss him, so he leans in and they do for a second before pulling apart; Jenna thinks they should try again except not stop so soon this time and they both lean and kiss each other once more. In Ray of Light (2), Jenna and Connor are seen kissing before class and planning their next date. Becky, Dallas, and Alli walk in on them and start making jokes. Jenna feels uncomfortable, and tells her friends they're annoying, before walking away. Later, Becky apologizes and Jenna admits she may only think she likes Connor because he's a nice guy. Later, when Luke flirts with her and touches her rear, Connor punches him in the face and tells him to stay away from her. Jenna gets mad because she thought Connor was different. However, she later makes up with Connor and tells him the date they went on was the best date she had ever been on. Jenna then gives him a gift and the two start planning their next date. In Zombie (1), Jenna and Alli are gossiping about Eli and Clare's latest break up when Connor interrupts them, wanting Alli to leave because he wanted to spend time with Jenna. Alli decides to leave, and Jenna tells Connor that Alli needs her friends right now since she is crushed that things didn't work out with Dallas. Connor decides to try and get Alli a boyfriend so that it will keep her busy and away from Jenna. Later, Jenna and Connor are on a date at The Dot when Alli barges in to tell Jenna that Eli sent her flowers, which she thinks he did to mess with Clare through Eli. When Eli also shows up with an identical bouquet of flowers, Jenna figures out that Connor sent the flowers to both Alli and Eli. She calls him a jerk because he wants her friend to stop hanging out with them, and tells him to go home. In Zombie (2), Connor approaches Alli and Jenna and apologizes. He asks Jenna if she wants to break up with him, but she clarifies that she is not angry with him. However, when Connor makes rude comments about Clare and Clare overhears him, Jenna and Alli then explain that now they're mad. Connor takes a personal interest in trying to get Eli and Clare back together because he doesn't want him and Jenna to end up like them. Jenna and Connor later make up when he gets her favourite latte, and the two kiss upon sharing that they both really like each other. Connor goes even further by inviting Alli to gossip with him and Jenna about the developments with Clare and Eli. Connor and Jenna are later walking together, but he leaves her to talk to Eli, but returns saying that Eli and Clare are too complicated. Jenna affirms that it is the best that her and Connor are so simple. In The Time of My Life, Jenna jokingly mentions that Cliff is attractive to Clare and Alli. She then tells them to not tell Connor that she said that. They are briefly seen at prom together, and graduation. Season 13 In Summertime, Connor is seen on the bus, sitting next to Jenna. When Connor, Alli, and Jenna are discussing if Clare has cancer or not, Connor asks if she will die, which causes Jenna to snap at Connor for asking that question. In All I Wanna Do, Alli surprises Connor and Jenna with a cutout of Clare's head, so that they could take pictures with the cutout of where Clare wanted to go. They talk about where to go in Paris, but Connor and Jenna reveal they have tickets to see the Eiffel Tower, which are sold out so Alli can't go with them. Alli encourages them to go without her, and they leave holding hands. In My Own Worst Enemy, Jenna shows Alli a skull that Connor bought her at the place where they did their project. In About A Girl, Alli asks Connor and Jenna to have a double date with her and Leo. Leo mentioned some places where couples can be alone and Connor says he doesn't like the idea of Sex and that he can't even imagine it. Jenna is shocked to hear Connor's disgust with sex. He then blows Alli's cover by saying that he and Jenna are only there so Alli , who didn't want to move so fast, didn't have to have sex with Leo. In Cannonball, Alli asks Jenna if she has forgiven Connor yet, and Connor looks over and smiles at Jenna when he hears his name mentioned. Jenna turns away from him, and reveals she is upset with Alli since she has been ditching her for Leo, leaving her alone with the freshmen in the dorms after her break up with Connor. Later after the failed date Alli tried to set Jenna on to make her feel better, Jenna is singing in her room about Connor. Alli apologizes to Jenna, and she tells Jenna that she doesn't need a new boy, but she needs the boy she wants to want her back. Alli motions for Connor to step out, and Alli makes Connor tell Jenna why he is scared to get intimate. Connor explains that sex is awkward to him and it seems uncontrollable, but Jenna reveals she just wants to feel close to Connor, offering to show him ways they could explore. They begin kissing, and Alli leaves the room, knowing that her and Jenna are on good terms again. In Young Forever, they both leave Adam's funeral along with Alli and see Becky crying on a bench. They both comfort her and then they set up a memorial for Adam. They are frequently seen throughout the memorial cuddling each other. In This Is How We Do It, Jenna and Connor are at the school with Alli, Clare and Dallas, they kiss until Clare coughs to make them stop then they share a group hug with Clare. Drew opens the doors and invites them to see the newly decorated hall for the welcome back to Degrassi assembly. They are both members of student council as Drew intrudes them to the school, they also see Drew collapse on stage. They later are seen in class with Jenna asking Connor if they can have all their classes together. In You Got Me, Connor is at the dance with Jenna, Alli, and Clare. Connor acts cold to Leo at the instruction of Jenna since Jenna does not approve of Alli's relationship with Leo. In Barely Breathing, Jenna sees Connor walking toward her, Clare, and Alli with balloons, and exclaims, "Pumpkin! You shouldn't have!" Connor reveals he didn't, as the balloons were for Alli from Leo. In Black Or White, Jenna is shown holding Connor's arm, as they watch Winston on the school's announcements. In Spiderwebs, Connor and Jenna both help out with the Degrassi Family Feast. Drew asks if they're dating, and then asks a hypothetical question about if Connor was in town and didn't call Jenna. Jenna says that she would trust Connor since they have a strong relationship, though Connor says he would call, but if he didn't it would be because he was no longer romantically interested. At the Family Feast, Jenna tells Connor that she is thankful for him, as is he, and the two kiss. They greet Bianca when Drew calls them over. At the Family Feast, they are sitting next to one another. Trivia *They are both mutual friends with K.C. Guthrie, Dave Turner, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, and Adam Torres. *They were in the play Romeo and Jules - Connor played Friar Lawrence and Jenna played an unknown part. *They both have a conflict with Luke Baker. *Connor apparently doesn't want to have sex with Jenna. *Jenna is Connor's first girlfriend. *They both have had a conflict with Alli, and both later became good friends with her. *They are both in the gifted program. *As of About A Girl, they have been dating for 72 days. *As of About A Girl, they have had 10 dinners, 5 walks to no predetermined destinations, and 12 movies (19 including the stay-at-home movies). *Jenna had a relationship, as well as a son, with Connor's best friend, K.C. Guthrie. *They are both in the class of 2014. *Jenna's nickname for Connor is "Pumpkin". Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Ray of Light (1) '(1233) **Broke Up: between 'About a Girl (1305) and Cannonball (1306) ***Reason: Connor didn't want to have sex, which made Jenna think that he didn't want her. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Cannonball (1306) Quotes *Jenna: "Space dates, city dates -- let's do it all." - Ray of Light (2) Gallery Minorniners_jenna_bianca_ok.jpg clare-alli-conner-jenna-dave-kc-degrassi-15678076-320-176.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 0335.jpg 0049.jpg Tumblr mgdnmakNLc1rkhjqno1 500.jpg 19193 550004578343574 282383869 n.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 11.57.17.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.32.02.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.32.12.png 789uiojjj.png 98iopui.png Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-5.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Dgmuchraylight11.jpg Dgmuchraylight10.jpg Dgmuchraylight9.jpg Dgmuchraylight8.jpg Dgmuchraylight5.jpg Dgmuchraylight3.jpg 8yiut.png 78otyyur.png 878tgyt.png uiyrfy.png oiu;iou.png 7ltyt.png yuiyui787.png yutyuiy'.png 89yoiy.png 898yiy.png 789yuit.png tiyut.png tyuir.jpg tumblr_mj5iitDZbj1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Kiu0l.jpg Kj99.jpg Fdge4.jpg Fgdt4.jpg 98789yi.png Yy89uio.png 89yuio.png 89uioddd.png 8yuiuty.png 890uop.png 789yiuo.png Dg123334-12.jpg Kljdf3.jpg Voteclare.jpg Jennasees.jpg Jennaserious.jpg Awwlil.jpg Defaultjnh.jpg 533ert.JPG 53er.JPG 53erte.JPG 345er.JPG 535re.JPG 23423r.JPG 464er.JPG Jhk5.jpg Er53.jpg 8uiuo.png 8uiouww.png 6757yuiy.png 78678yuiu.png 89uiol.png 78uopi.png 786y8iuio.png 878uioussss.png 7897uio.png 87uiojhu.png 87uiousssa.png Tumblr moay8f0NzZ1qisd52o2 1280.jpg jonnor.jpg Jonnnaah.PNG Fifthwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Aviary_Photo_130169368726316260.png 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png Grad4.jpg Prom0.jpg JennaandConnor.jpg 789uij.png 45trw.png 45rfd.png 54tee.png 454th.png Beach bash.jpg 13x05 60.png 13x05 59.png 13x05 58.png 13x05 45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h50m04s193.jpg Hlooy78.png Jl8u9.png Degrassi13 may17th ss 0321.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0297.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0070.jpg 13x09 04.png 13x09 05.png 13x09 22.png 13x09 23.png 98uiohhh.png 87uoic.png normal_YGM027.jpg 1378018 685212944822736 1720678364 n.jpg 1385327 685211541489543 160935556 n.jpg 54trtrtr.png Jonnor Edit.jpg 13x16 52.jpg 13x16 53.jpg 13x16 46.jpg 87uiohhh.png 13x16 07.jpg 13x16 10.jpg Dg1316-19.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships